


First Meeting

by artemisswan



Series: Bad Kitty AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Gen, Kind of a Bad Boy AU, My first fic for this AU, an introduction fic if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisswan/pseuds/artemisswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Kitty AU </p><p>The heroine didn’t answer him, she was too busy studying him. His skin began to crawl as she looked him over with an analyzing look, like she was trying to pick out all his weaknesses. He was sure that was exactly what she was doing, actually. Chat Noir felt a wave of protectiveness crash over him when her eyes finally landed on his ring. He tightened his hold on the lip of the chimney and forced down the possessive growl that wanted to tear out of his throat. </p><p>“Like what you see?” he teased instead, hoping to draw her focus away from his ring. Her eyes flashed back up to his and he smirked triumphantly. </p><p>“Are you behind the akuma attacks?” Ladybug asked suddenly. </p><p>Chat Noir froze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I've been working on putting together for the last month. It's kinda of a Bad Boy AU in a sense. It plays off the 'Bad Luck' thing, but it's not at all like, I promise. 
> 
> This is more of an AU universe, not easy to write a multi chapter fic for so I'll be adding to this AU through one-shots and maybe two-shots. 
> 
> If you have any questions or inquires can you leave them in the comments or send them to me on Tumblr at [ArtemisSwan](http://artemisswan.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll be happy to answer them.

Laughter mixed with sound of car horns and angry pedestrians that filled the evening air. A dark form was running on all fours across the roof of the stopped cars in the sudden traffic jam as a pudgy police officer ran behind him on the ground. The form slowed down for a moment, green eyes glinting as he looked back at destruction he had rot on the busy intersection behind him. Cheshire grin spreading across his lips, he flipped off the car he was on as the police office threw himself against the car and reached for his ankle. The masked boy landed easily on his feet on the other side of the vehicle, far from the officer’s reach.

“Same time tomorrow, Officer Roger?” he said cheekily with a mock salute.

Chat Noir laughed as he used his baton to propel him up onto a nearby roof, Officer Roger’s yells getting lost in the chaos of sounds.

A light evening breeze blew through his hair as he moved across the Parisian rooftops, the Eiffel Tower beginning to glow in the distance.  He relished in the freedom and thrill as he jumped to the building across the street. A large billboard stood on top of the flat rooftop, light streaking across it from the lamps fixed above it.

He glared up at it like its very existence insulted him, in a way it did. On the billboard was an advertisement for a new ‘Gabriel Original’ perfume. On it was a blown up image of him, or rather, of _Adrien_. He was looking off into the distance past the bottle of perfume with a nightscape of Paris behind him.

Chat Noir looked down at his right hand, curling it into a fist and watching the light glint of the material of his suit. Looking back up at the monstrosity that was the billboard a thought occurred to him.

_I haven’t used Cataclysm yet tonight._

He opened his mouth so he could summon the chaotic power to his hand, but froze when an unwelcomed sound met his sensitive ears. Whipping his head around his eyes landed on a figure that just leapt onto a rooftop down the street. He quickly and quietly hid behind the billboard and climbed up the rigging on the back so he could look over the top, hidden in the shadows casted by the lamps.

The figure moved across the rooftops toward him quickly, but gracefully. Chat Noir watched them, hypnotized, as they came to a stop in front of the billboard, the red of _her_ suit glowing in the pale light.

He watched her curiously as she stared up at the billboard, dreamy expression taking over her masked features. He should have been scared of her spotting him, but something told him that he had nothing to worry about as long as her blue eyes were focused on his lesser half’s profile. His green cat eyes looked her over, taking every spot on her suit.

_She’s even more beautiful in person._

He’s seen Ladybug on the news every once in a while, but never has he had the pleasure to meet her in person. He wonders how she would react to meeting him. Would she see him as a threat or greet him as a friend? They were in the same boat after all. They were both Miraculous holders. Entrusted to keep a magical object and its Kwami safe from those who would want to abuse them and in turn they were granted magical abilities when they transform.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he made his way back down the back of the billboard. He leaped out from behind the structure and onto a nearby chimney. A grin spread across his lips as the _Mighty Ladybug_ yelped from his sudden appearance. He casually sat down, hanging his legs off the side of the chimney, as she stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. His heels bounced off the brick as he swung his legs and gripped the lip of the fixture, waiting for her to make the first move.

“You’re Chat Noir!” she finally exclaimed, pointing at him. His grin grew wider as her expression morphed from shocked to intimidating.

_It’s a good look on her._

“Nice to meet you too,” he greeted her with a mock bow. “I thought you only come out when there is an akuma attack. Did I miss a meow-ssage?”

The heroine didn’t answer him, she was too busy studying him. His skin began to crawl as she looked him over with an analyzing look, like she was trying to pick out all his weaknesses. He was sure that was _exactly_ what she was doing, actually.

Chat Noir felt a wave of protectiveness crash over him when her eyes finally landed on his ring. He tightened his hold on the lip of the chimney and forced down the possessive growl that wanted to tear out of his throat.

“Like what you see?” he teased instead, hoping to draw her focus away from his ring. Her eyes flashed back up to his and he smirked triumphantly.

“Are you behind the akuma attacks?” Ladybug asked suddenly.

Chat Noir froze.

He blinked.

He blinked again.

Loud barks of laughter filled the air. He almost fell off the chimney as he doubled over clutching his stomach. He didn’t mean to laugh as hard as he did. He didn’t mean to laugh at all. It was just the thought of _Ladybug_ thinking _Chat Noir_ might be the one behind the akuma attacks amused him. It was definitely a first.

_I haven’t laughed this hard since..._

Chat Noir shoved the unwelcome thought away as he took in a deep breath. Ladybug hadn’t moved when he looked up. She was still standing in the same spot, arms crossed over her chest and eyes glaring daggers at him.

“ _My Lady_ ,” he purred, smirking when her eyes widened slightly, “I am a cat. I chase butterflies through the park and occasionally catch them just so I can release them and start the game all over again. I don’t use them to possess people.”

The spotted hero stared at him, so he stared right back. Skeptical blue eyes on challenging green ones.

He momentarily considered just running off before she attacked, but then decided if he did run she would attack him for sure. If this meeting did end with a fight he didn’t want to be the one running with his tail between his legs. One thing he has learned from seeing Ladybug on the news was that she wasn’t good at close combat, her yoyo being rendered useless. As long as he could get in close before getting wrapped up or disarmed he would be fine, he hoped.

Silence stretched between them, neither of them making a move to speak, neither of them moving in general. She was the first one to moved, making him tense, ready to start running if he needed to. He watch as she cocked her hip to one side and rested a hand on it, just above her yoyo.

“Fine,” Ladybug finally spoke, her body relaxing a bit, though she obviously wasn’t letting her guard down. “But don’t think that this means I won’t help the police catch you if they ask me to.”

“I await for the day they do,” Chat Noir purred, giving her a cheshire grin. She scrunched up her nose at him, but said nothing. With one last glance at the billboard that was still looming over them, she turned and tossed her yoyo towards somewhere off the roof. She gave a small wave before following it out of sight.

The black clad boy launched him off the chimney and towards the edge of the roof. He watched her swing her way down the street and disappear around a corner.  He remained standing there for a while after he lost sight of her, wanting to give her time to get out of the area before he made his next move.

To say their first meeting was more eventful than he had anticipated was an understatement, though he doesn’t know what he had been expecting. Maybe he had been expecting them to just have a nice friendly chat or for her to pay him no mind. He definitely hadn’t expected for her to ask him if he was responsible for the akumas.

_I can’t believe she thought it was me._

He chuckled softly to himself, turning back to the billboard.

_Back to work._

“Cataclysm!”


End file.
